Running Away with You
by rye-chan
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto has been chasing Sasuke for a long time and now he has finally caught up to the raven he has always secretly loved. What will happen when the two seventeen year old ninja come face to face at last?


Running Away With You

Chapter One: Chase You Down, Make You Mine

The blonde had been hunting the raven down since he had first sensed the raven's chakra near by. The blonde leapt from tree to tree at an incredibly fast rate in order to catch up to his ex-best friend. Growling in frustration and anger he picked up his pace and went even faster. As soon as he was close enough to pounce he tackled his ex-friend to the ground, making a loud thump as the two masses of human flesh hit the ground hard. He sprinted up onto his feet just as his ex-friend slashed at him with his sword.

"Dammit Sasuke! You're coming back to the village whether you want to or not!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll see about that now won't we Naruto?" Sasuke sneered in reply.

The blonde glared daggers at the raven for a few seconds then attacked. He threw ten shuriken towards the raven who dodged easily but was then met with a kick to his abdomen. Sasuke was sent flying into a tree which snapped like a twig in two. Naruto knew the only way to keep Sasuke down was to keep up attacks, one after another. As he went to attack again the blonde was punched in his stomach by the raven. Naruto coughed up blood as Sasuke went in for the kill with his katana.

Naruto dodged just in time and kicked the raven's sword out of his hand. Before he was sent flying by another kick from Naruto, Sasuke grabbed hold of the blonde's shuriken and kunai holster. The holster landed away from the fighting teens just like the sword had. As the two teens fought they moved all over the forest, smashing down trees and scaring off any animals that lived in the vicinity. Naruto finally managed to pin Sasuke down in a partial clearing where an abandoned house stood.

Breathing heavily Naruto looked down at the equally panting raven beneath him. Sasuke's hands were pinned above his head by Naruto's and was having trouble getting them out of the blonde's grasp. He glared into the blue eyes that stared down at him angrily. Suddenly Sasuke smirked and flipped Naruto over him, the blonde landing on his back. Sasuke stood up and faced Naruto who now wore an extremely irritated look on his face. Smirking again Sasuke attacked and Naruto moved out of the way just in time.

The two continued fighting for hours, both covered in bruises, cuts, and one or two deep gashes. When Naruto lost his footing Sasuke took that chance and slammed the blonde into the tree behind him. The raven had a hand around Naruto's throat and squeezed tightly for a few seconds as a warning for the blonde not to move. The two glared at each other, neither moving an inch, their breathing ragged. Suddenly Naruto hit Sasuke's hand away from his throat and grabbed onto the raven's shirt pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes and returned the pressure on his lips, kissing Naruto back. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, Sasuke picked Naruto up and slammed him onto the ground. Naruto gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonde's warm and moist cavern. Naruto and Sasuke began battling for dominance when Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's making the blonde moan and letting Sasuke win. Their tongues danced in ecstasy as the two ninja made out frantically, desperately.

Sasuke began removing their clothes until both teens were completely naked. He ran his hands up and down the blonde's tanned chest, sides, and thighs. Naruto moaned at the raven's touch as Sasuke broke their kiss to start licking, sucking and biting down the blonde's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, pulling him as close as possible. When he was content with the hickey he left on Naruto's neck, Sasuke moved back to kissing the blonde's lips, slipping his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern once more.

They made out for a few minutes when Sasuke wanted more from the blonde. Positioning himself between Naruto's legs he thrusted himself inside the blonde. Naruto yelped out in pain. The blonde felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, being burned with fire all the while. He dug his nails into Sasuke's back while arching his own, tears falling from his sapphire eyes. Never stopping his thrusting motions, Sasuke kissed Naruto gently and held the blonde to him tightly. After a while the pain Naruto felt ebbed away leaving only the pleasure behind.

Naruto gasped out Sasuke's name as the raven hit his prostate. Liking the sound, Sasuke hit that spot every time he thrusted inside the blonde. Moaning and panting for breath, the teens reached their climax. Sasuke came inside Naruto as Naruto came on Sasuke's abdomen. Slowly and carefully Sasuke pulled completely out of Naruto and stood up bringing the blonde with him. He started to kiss down Naruto's neck again, making the blonde moan some more.

Naruto hugged Sasuke to himself tightly as he saw the abandoned house. Smiling to himself Naruto pulled away from Sasuke getting a confused look from the raven. Naruto grabbed their clothes in one hand and took hold of Sasuke's hand with the other. He led the raven towards the house and went inside. They headed upstairs to a room filled with old blankets and pillows. The room also had French doors leading out onto a balcony. Currently the doors were open, probably from a wind storm. The two piled all the blankets in the center of the room. They added a few pillows and when that was done Sasuke laid Naruto down on top of the warm, fluffy mass.

Kissing him once again, Sasuke held Naruto to himself protectively. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke entered him once more. Naruto gasped, breaking their kiss, as Sasuke moved in and out of his entrance. They kissed again and again, only stopping when they moaned out each other's names and climaxing in the same places as before.

Together the raven and the blonde made love for hours. When they finally did stop the sun had begun to set, turning the landscape of trees, rocks, flowers, and bushes red, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful sight but the two new lovers only had eyes for each other.

Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb and smiled into those gorgeous blue eyes. Naruto smiled into the dark and beautiful onyx eyes of the raven while softly brushing Sasuke's silky black bangs from his creamy, pale skinned face. Naruto moved one of his hands to the back of Sasuke's head and pulled the raven into another breath taking kiss. After a few minutes Sasuke broke their kiss and looked at his lover's beautiful face.

Naruto then flipped Sasuke over so he would be on top now and snuggled into crook of Sasuke's neck. The blonde shivered when a cold gust of wind blew into the room. Sasuke grabbed one of the many blankets and covered Naruto and himself with it. Naruto smiled at Sasuke before snuggling up to the raven in happy bliss.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I just really want you to come home. I've missed you so much Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed sadly and hugged Naruto closer to himself, kissing him on his forehead.

"I've missed you too, Naruto. But I can't go back to the village. They'll see me as a traitor and probably have me killed."

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen when he said that.

"I…I guess you're right. I just don't want to be apart from you any longer than I already have."

"I know Naruto. Neither do I."

The two lovers laid together in silence for a while, contemplating on how they could stay together. They both knew Naruto couldn't go with Sasuke because the minute Orochimaru found out about the blonde he'd be killed. Sasuke couldn't return to the village since he was deemed a traitor and on top of that he still wanted to avenge his family. The only way he could avenge them was to kill his older brother, Itachi, and Sasuke didn't want Naruto involved in that. That would only endanger the blonde's life and Sasuke wasn't about to let that happen again any time soon.

The only other option left to them was to run away leaving everything they knew behind them. That wouldn't be a problem for Sasuke but for Naruto it would be hard. Even though he was shunned, hated, abused, and feared, Naruto still loved Konohagakure. It was the only home he ever knew and had. Sasuke felt Naruto sigh sadly on his chest and held the blonde tighter.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I have a plan for us to be together but…" Sasuke was hesitant to finish. He didn't want Naruto to reject it saying that he was out of his mind.

"What is it?"

"Well, we could run. Go somewhere no one else knows about. Somewhere no one would think to look." Sasuke answered.

Naruto thought about that for a minute and then remembered Sasuke's goal in life, to kill his brother.

"Sasuke, we can't do that…"

"Why not?" Sasuke interrupted in a panic.

Naruto sat up, bringing Sasuke with him. He smiled at his raven haired lover in reassurance, seeing the panicked look forming on his face.

"I want to do it Sasuke, I really do."

"But…" Sasuke mumbled sadly, looking at the floor.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and looked directly into those onyx eyes he loved so much.

"But you have a goal that has yet to be completed right? You told me that you swore to kill your brother to avenge your family. If we run off somewhere now you won't be able to really move on until Itachi's dead."

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke I love you and I want you to be happy. If killing Itachi will make you happy then I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I'll miss you and worry about you every day but I won't hold you back. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll come back to me."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke who was trying to recover from the fact that Naruto had actually said 'I love you' to him. Suddenly Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor and kissed him deeply, passionately. Naruto really didn't want Sasuke to go after Itachi. He was scared his raven would get hurt or worse, killed. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of it as Sasuke broke their kiss. Knowing what the tears were from, Sasuke hugged Naruto to his chest, comforting the blonde.

Wiping away Naruto's tears, Sasuke smiled at him and received a small smile in return. He kissed his lover's temple and placed his forehead against Naruto's.

"I promise you Naruto, everything will be fine. I love you."

Sasuke kissed Naruto again holding him as close as possible. Laying on top of his lover, Naruto listened to Sasuke's heart beat. The rhythm of the raven's beating heart was like a lullaby of serenity for the blonde and was soon fast asleep in his lover's arms. Sasuke stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair, inhaling his scent. With the wind blowing softly outside and the sun almost down, Sasuke fell into a much needed slumber. Both teens dreamed about each other and living together at long last through out the night.


End file.
